


Him Or the Discs

by mangosnail



Category: DreamSMP, mcyt
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Execution, Mild Blood, Mild Language, This is not dnf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangosnail/pseuds/mangosnail
Summary: It’s him or the discs dream. What’s it going to be?This is not canon to the DreamSMP Storyline, just for fun.After Technoblade and Tommyinnit come up with the masterful plan to take back Tommy’s discs by kidnapping and holding George hostage, Dream has a choice to make.How far are they willing to go to get the discs? How much is Dream willing to lose to keep them?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Him Or the Discs

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I have posted on here and I am still getting used to this site so tips would be appreciated!
> 
> There are no ships in this story. That includes DreamNotFound, this is not a DnF story.
> 
> This is mainly just to test this site and how well I can write on it.

“So what is it going to be, Dream? Him or the discs?”

Technoblade’s eyes glared at the blonde haired man before him. Even with Dream’s mask covering his face Technoblade could tell he was panicking. This was going to be the breaking point. He was going to get Tommy his discs once and for all.

There, in the SMP. In the middle of L’Manberg. Stood Technoblade and Tommy on the stage, in front of a cowering Dream. In front of Technoblade was a small cage of iron bars, similar to the cage used for his own execution, inhabited by George. Stood in that small cage was a their hostage. In that cage was Dream’s weakness.

“Come on then, Dream! The discs or your friend!” Technoblade yelled with a blood thirsty grin on his face. He knew this is what he needed to break the supposed god before him. “If you’re a man of your word, if you really don’t give a shit about anything, you wouldn’t care if I killed him right now.” Technoblade picked up his sword and gently positioned it directly facing George’s back, ready to plunge it thought the holes of the cage at any second. Blood or discs. He couldn’t care less which one.

Tommy on the other hand, just wanted his discs. He didn’t want George dead but he told Techno he’d do whatever it takes. If that means standing there doing nothing as Dream watches his best friend be murdered, then god forbid he get in the way. Of course he would try to convince Technoblade to not kill him, they never actually planned on killing George in the first place. They knew they wouldn’t need to as long as Dream gave in. Tommy silently begged that he would. He wouldn’t be able to handle another death.  
“Dream, just give us the discs and we’ll let George fall back into your arms.” Tommy spoke with a blank expression on his face. He almost has a sense of pride talking down on Dream, giving him commands and all that.

Dream continued to stand there in front of the podium. The only movement that could be seen from him is the slight shaking and ragged breaths. That was until he flinched back at the sound of his friends voice.  
“Dream! You’re not going to let them kill me, right? I’m not going to die here, right? I know you said you didn’t care but you don’t want me dead do you?! Please Dream!”  
George cried out from his stage. A single tear could be seen, rolling down George’s cheek. Tommy just stood and watched as Technoblade smirked as Dream began shaking harder.

The masked man managed to choke out a single “I-“ before being interrupted by a sharp gasp coming from George as Technoblade gave the Brown haired man a thin cut on his upper back. George could feel a small trail of blood drip down his back. Tommy just watched. All he could do is watch. He trusted Technoblade to not actually kill him. Technoblade would stick to the plan. He had to stick to the plan.

“I- I can’t...” Dream muttered softly.  
Technoblade roared back, almost laughing in his words, “You can’t what? You can’t save him? Him or the discs dream. I have no problem with killing him right now. Just give Tommy his disc and we’ll be on our way.”   
Dream stepped forward slightly before immediately stepping back at the sound of another pained gasp coming from George. “I don’t see any reason why your answer would involve you coming up here, Dream! Unless it’s to hand us the disc or come to collect your friends corpse.” Technoblade laughed. He was clearly having fun with this.

“I can’t give you the disc, Tommy.” Dream spoke with a shaky yet monotone voice. 

George looked at him with panic in his eyes before Technoblade softly pushed the end of his sword into The brunette’s back. He winced in pain as another tear fell. “Are you sure, Dream?” Techno asked in the same monotone voice Dream used.

Tommy continued to watch as this all went down. He was beginning to believe that he had to step in soon. Technoblade looked ready to kill.

“Technoblade! Leave George out of this, alright! There’s no point in killing him! Please!” Dream yelled in a panic. Technoblade could tell the blonde was running out of options. He knew he would crack soon.

“Dream. Give us the disc.” Tommy said to Dream. He wanted to reason with him. He wanted to get his discs back without anyone dying. He didn’t want George to die. 

Dream looked over at Tommy for a brief moment before focusing his attention back to the bleeding George and blood-hungry Technoblade. Dream looked ready to attack at any moment. “Technoblade, let George go. We can settle this another way.” Dream said. Tommy was shocked to find that Dream’s tone sounded scared. They were actually scaring him.

“Another way, Dream? Take it off.” Technoblade said looking down at him. Tommy widened his eyes at the statement. Dream stepped back. “What?” He asked, voice shaking.  
“Your mask, Dream. Take it off.” Technoblade said coldly. Dream froze. Tommy froze. George froze. Technoblade was the only one who moved, and it was to position his sword so it directly lined up with George’s chest. Dream looked at Technoblade.

“No.”

That was all Techno needed to hear before getting ready to stab George. “Technoblade, Techno stop! That’s going too far! Stick to the plan!” Tommy shouted at him. He could tell he was ready to kill.  
Technoblade ignored him, gripped the sword, and...

Before Technoblade could plunge the sword into George, Dream yelled and threw his mask to the ground. Tommy just stared at him. Tommy just stared at Dream’s panicked eyes. Never in his life had he seen eyes carrying more fear. Dream’s face was covered in sweat. His eyes darted to Technoblade and his eyebrows furrowed.  
“There! I did what you asked! Now just let him go! I can’t give you the disc, damnit! We can do this a different way if you want it so badly just please god don’t kill him!” Dream pleaded. 

Technoblade started with a chuckle. A chuckle that grew into a laugh. His laugh eventually evolved into a roar, a roar that shook Tommy’s ears and terrified him to his core. “Dream! There is no other way! This is your last chance, Dream. Give the disc peacefully or I get blood!” Technoblade demanded. George was visibly terrified.

“I can’t give you the disc, Techno. I can’t. Please, just don’t kill him.”

Tommy frowned. He knew what was coming next. “Technoblade, don’t. Lets just try again a different time. We can make a different pla-“ Tommy was cut off by Technoblade.

“You know what’s funny, Dream? It’s funny that I get to go home today seeing your horrified face. It’s funny that I get to go home today without a disc, but instead with the memory of your face when you watch your best friend lose his second life!” Without warning, a scream erupted from George as the sword was plunged into his chest.

Dream shrieked as tears began forming in his eyes. Tommy stepped back and stared horrified at Technoblade. Tommy could tell now that this plan was a mistake.

Technoblade removed the sword from the brunette’s chest. George collapsed immediately after. Dream sprinted up to George, stumbling over his feet. Technoblade looked back at the sobbing mess behind him as he gave his final message, “I told you it was him or the discs, Dream. One life left. Come on Tommy, we’re leaving now.” Tommy took a shaking step towards Technoblade, quickly glancing back at Dream holding George as he slowly disappeared, getting ready to respawn.

Tommy caught up with Techno. “That wasn’t apart of the plan, Technoblade.”


End file.
